


Looking Glass

by SteelBlaidd



Series: Scenes from a Miraculous Life [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Timetagger, Future Fic, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/pseuds/SteelBlaidd
Summary: Miraculous Paris as seen through the eyes of Alix Kubdal aka Bunnyx.Chapter 1Timetagger
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Scenes from a Miraculous Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728766
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Looking Glass

Bunnyx floated in the darkness for time past remembering, sound flowing over her. First the whistle of wind in the desert and the chanting of priests. Then nothing. All sound muffled as the obelisk was buried in the sands. Then shovels and the creak of ropes and swearing, lots of swearing. More creaks and thumps as she and her tomb were crated. Engine noises, trucks, steam ships, the slap of the ocean against the hull. More swearing workmen as the monolith was uncrated and set in place. Then quiet. The murmur of crowds, taps from the shoes of lone guards and the squeak of janitors’ carts. Then a sudden knock echoing in the space around her. Her ears pricked in anticipation. Hope flared with the distinctive sizzle of Cataclysm, followed by the sharp crack of stone. The rush of light blinded her briefly as her coffin shattered.

Finally scent again! The scents of paper dust, cleaner, carefully climate controlled air, paint and too many strangers that meant home. Smell was the thing she missed most during her long sojourn encased in granite. It was what told her best where and when she was. 

It felt so good to yawn and stretch as feelings came back in a wave washing over her body. 

"Minibug, Kitty, I knew you'd solve my riddle. A basic security measure in case the watch is stolen." Another part of the wave peaked, crashed and then refused to recede, one particular sensation becoming increasingly urgent. "But now, I need to do something very important."

After a quick trip to the restroom, she was finally able to focus on the three members of her welcoming committee.

It was always odd seeing herself from the outside. Because she wasn't seeing it reflected in a mirror, her face looked slightly wrong. And the odd echoes of her words as she remembered hearing herself say things was something she had never really gotten used to. It was a surprise to realize that the distinctive tang of ozone that characterized all the manipulators of time and space was already weaving itself through her own scent signature even though the first use of the Miraculous was still in her mini-me’s future.

Ladybug was as intense as always, but there was a hesitancy in this younger version. Hero experience had steadied her, as had other things. But neither she nor Kitty were ready to know the details of their future relationship. There was more of Kitty’s simple heart sign in it than suggested by her own wild gestures. Though there was plenty of the wildness too. Partial truth always made for better misdirection than a lie. 

The scent of petrichor and loam and an explosion of green growing things that characterized Ladybug was even more faint in Minibug’s scent than Kitty’s, though the strength of her goodness still glowed out of every pore and the sharp intelligence that flashed in every glance of her eyes was as intoxicating as ever. 

While she enjoyed the feeling of not having to look up she was a bit miffed that, despite her memories, she was not in fact taller than Kitty Noir. But that was a minor disappointment next to being able to observe him before his voice had deepened to the smooth baritone that seemed able to reach right past one's ears into the hindbrain when he was trying to convince you of something. Her nose could just barely catch the beginnings of the subtle musk that he exuded at all times, though fainter out of costume, that was not "radiant” or “carefree" and only "dreamy" if the dreams were produced by a particularly inventive incubus.

He was already beginning to fill out his skin tight Catsuit in a way that would have made him an automatic swipe right, if you didn't have to worry about the spots in his eyes or the Red Queen herself. Alix liked her head where it was, so tapping that purr-ticularly very fine ass was going to stay a private little fantasy. At least for now, the future wasn’t set in stone after all.

It was fun to tease him though. No need to go into _why_ her watch had been out of her pocket where it could come into contact with his Cataclysm.

But as much fun as comparing these proto-heroes to their mature forms was, time and tide wait for no one--not even her--and they needed to get moving.

“Okay, let's go!” She shouted, and then ran toward the main courtyard.

When they arrived, the space was already covered with tags from the chronologically untethered graffitist.

“We've taken too long,” she exclaimed. “ He's had enough time to weave a giant time-web around us.”

**“** Surrounded by just one guy?” Kitty asked incredulously. “Does that mean he can attack from anywhere?”

**“** More like: from any time.” She responded.

> Suddenly he was there belting out a ridiculous beat.

| 

“Gimme your Miraculous, don't make me ask.

It's pretty clear you're not up to the task!

When I bring them to Hawk Moth's door,

Ladybug and Cat Noir will be no more.”  
  
---|---  
  
She could smell the acrid scent of spray paint and ozone, and underneath that the sickly sweet cloying wrongness that was the akuma. Minibug and Mini-me had been looking around frantically and startled as he appeared. 

Kitty Noir un-holstered his baton with a flourish, his face set for combat.

**“** Stay where you are,” she said, flinging a guarding arm out before him. 

“I'll deal with him and take him back to the future you. It means nothing must happen to you in the meantime. But first—” she scooped her younger self up and leapt to deposit her next to André's ice cream car. “Stay right there, okay? Then it'll be exactly like it was in my memory. And now—[Burrow](https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Burrow)!“ she gestured to summon her portal with a shout, and sprung into battle.

They bounced in and out of time for several minutes, the upper hand trading back and forth several times, Mini-me shouting encouragement, ‘til Kitty got impatient and attempted to “help” just as in the future. She heard his shout of “Cataclysm” followed by Minibug calling “Chat Noir, No!”.

As Kitty leapt for Timetagger’s back, the time walker blinked out. She saw in his eyes the moment he realized his mistake she was just barely able to pull her umbrella out of the way of his claws, charged with the power of destruction. 

“See?! In the future that's exactly how you damaged my Miraculous.” She was as mad at herself as at him. Of course he wouldn't be any _less_ impulsive and inclined to take the direct route now than he was then. But all was well as a sudden flash of memory meant she was able to shove Timetagger into a Burrow portal just as he reappeared. 

“I knew it! I knew you'd do that. Who's the best now, huh?”

“Thanks for your involuntary help, my young friends,” she raised her hand in the traditional salute of all the truly cool. “Now Bunnyx is going home.”

The three youth goggled at her in awe. “Bye, Bunnyx,” they called. 

As she prepared to enter the Burrow, she paused. Something was not right yet. The image didn’t match her memories. Damn, why couldn't she remember? She smelled the twist in the fabric of space and time a moment too late as Timetagger re-appeared behind her, his shots throwing her back and forth through time ‘til she collapsed exhausted, mortified that this upstart had so easily brought her to her knees.

“Sorry, Minibug,” she gasped. “I just can't. Looks like this time I don't have a solution after all.”

She barely heard Minibug murmur to Kitty Noir. “What if today's the day we grow up?” Then her shout of, “Lucky Charm!” Followed by, _“_ A block of paper?” The confusion in Minibug's voice was something Bunnyx had not heard in a long time no matter how outlandish an item Lucky Charm produced.

“Hahahaha, what're you gonna do with that? Sign a defeat treaty?” Timetagger said, scorn dripping from his voice. “Now gimme your Miraculous or I get rid of your friend by sending her back to the Big Bang.”

“Alright, you win, we'll give you our Miraculous. All I ask is that you give me a little bit of time, to write a letter, to apologise, to my future self.” Minibug's voice was heavy with regret. 

“What?!” Bunnyx heard Kitty and her past-self shriek.

_Oh, what are you planning Minibug, I can hear the plan in your voice but I can't see it._

**“** No, think of something, you always think of something,” moaned Kitty Noir.

**“** Fair enough, Ladybug, wish granted,” Timetagger’s voice dripped with condescension.

“I don't have a pen, could anyone lend me one, please?” asked Minibug. 

As Bunnyx saw her young self hold up the pen, she gasped as the memory flashed again in her head. This was the moment. If only she could remember.

“Time's up, my moment of victory has arrived,” the villain crowed.

Minibug sighed. “Ugh, I can't find the words, it's pointless anyway. I won't even be Ladybug in the future after we give up our Miraculous.”

“Please don't do this, Minibug!” Bunnyx yelled. She still couldn't see the plan.

**“** Some problems simply don't have a solution.” Minibug said as she walked up to her. “Go back to your timestream, Bunnyx, make the most of your remaining time.”

_This isn't how this fight is supposed to end. We_ WIN. _I remember we win, just not how._

**“** No, I refuse! I—”

**“** Who's the team leader in the future? Trust me.”

**“** Okay, Ladybug.” _Remember. Trust._ “Burrow.”

She stepped despondently through the portal into the warm golden light of sunset on the _Pont d'Iena_ , the Eiffel Tower at her back, an adult Ladybug and Chat Noir standing confident before her.

She bowed her head, shame oozing through her. **“** I'm sorry, Ladybug, I didn't deliver.” She always delivered.

**“** Not true, Bunnyx. You didn't fail. Every problem has a solution.”

Ladybug gently took the crumpled piece of paper from her hand and smoothed it out revealing a schematic of the Louvre courtyard with a grid of dots. One is circled and highlighted with an arrow. Chat looked at it over her shoulder.

“Can you put a portal right here,” Chat said, as one claw claw touched a spot up and to the left of the marked dot, “about one minute after you left?” 

“Of, course.” That was one thing at least she still had confidence in.

The two other heroes lined up, weapons at the ready, their arrangement and timing settled with subtle expressions and quick glances,their moves so perfectly in sync it was as if the were one mind in two bodies.

As the portal opened, the yo-yo shot out, tangling Timetagger’s arm and hauling him backward. Chat’s baton expanded rapidly to knock the gun from his hip. Through the portal they watch the young heroes release the akuma and reset reality.

Bunnyx stepped through the portal into the past and grabbed her young protégé. “C'mon, Noel, let's go home.“

“Noel?” Minibug exclaimed in astonishment, eyes goggling as she pushed him toward the portal.

The crumpled note flew back out of it over her shoulder into Minibug’s hands. “See, girl?“ said Ladybug, encouragingly. “We did it. We always will.”

**“** Hey, future Ladybug, when am I gonna get _my_ Miraculous?” her past-self yelled toward them.

Bunnyx responded to herself, laughing “As soon as you're as cool as I am, mini-me.” 

_Remember that excitement, don't lose it_ , she told herself.

She waved back at them as she stepped back to their future, her present. 

Noel Lahiffe, apprentice graffiti artist, _her apprentice_ , was standing confused and shamefaced before Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris' premiere heroes. 

"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel," caroled Chat, sadly shaking his head. "What brought this on, hmmm?".

With a lot of hemming and hawing and numerous digressions, his eyes glued to Chat’s as he studiously avoided looking either at her or Ladybug, the young man stammered out his story about running into Lila goddamned fucking Rossi as he was putting up his first real paying art piece and wanting to impress her, and failing badly, though he glossed over how bad, and wished he could go back and get a do-over.

After he wound down, Chat grabbed the befuddled teen and prepared to vault off.

“Come on I’ll take you home.” A wicked grin split his face. “You can explain yourself to Alya and Nino at your convenience.”

The boy blanched at the thought of relating the story _again_ to his sister-in-law, prize wining journalist, proprietress of the longest running superhero news site in Paris, superfan, and unbeknownst to him, director of Miraculous PR. As this was not the first akumatization he had had since reaching his majority less than a year ago the lecture would undoubtedly be _epic_. 

It was probably too much to hope that this might help the poor idiot to _finally_ grow out of his long running crush on the photogenic psychopath. At the very least, as his artistic mentor, Alix would reemphasize the meditation discipline that he seemed to be neglecting.

Chat gave Ladybug a quick peck on the lips, winked at Bunnyx and bounded off, the erstwhile mastermind under one arm.

“I ought to get back to the hospital. The midwife says it is not proceeding well.“ Ladybug said as they watched him disappear out of sight. 

Bunnyx looked over at the poised woman in red and black. Few would notice that the eyes behind the mask glowed gold instead of brilliant blue. Or the heavier dusting of freckles that indicated it was Kagami under the mask, doing the kagemusha bit she and Marinette had perfected over the years for just such circumstances as now. Her scent was always the sea and the storm no matter which guise she was wearing.

Bunnyx was puzzled. “I thought she herself said that everything was good? It's not like this is the first time she's done this.”

“ _She_ is just fine.” Ladybug began to play with her yo-yo, her tone growing very dry. “It’s him that's the nervous wreck. This is his first after all, and as someone would surely notice if Viperion were holding the hand of one of the biggest young names in fashion as she gave birth, he is obligated to be there as himself.” Kagami’s smirk grew wider. “His response to the inability to use Second Chance to _“make sure”_ everything goes _just right_ has been… entertaining _._ Sass has been vigorously silent.” 

Alix didn’t bother to hide her own snicker at the thought of the seemingly supernaturally self-possessed bearer of the Serpent miraculous freaking out, his kwami’s only acknowledgment being one raised eyebrow. 

“I would pay money to see that," Alix said. "I hope you get good pictures. The girls?”

”Playing pirate with Captain Grandmama. Have a good evening, now I _must_ go.” With that Kagami flung out her yo-yo and sailed off.

Alix watched the other contender for ‘Tightest Tush in the Paris Superhero Community’ disappear into the distance and wished again that the members of Marinette's little harem were not quite so _intense_ about their relationships. 

The reminder, from both Ladybugs, that a little planning beat a lot of force was a good refresh. The power of her miraculous made it easy to get complacent. Humility would make a good focus for her own meditation session... tomorrow. 

Alix popped open the Burrow to head home, wondering if Juleka and Rose were up to go clubbing. There was a karaoke competition at one of her favorite bars, and Rose had pulled ahead in phone number collecting.

This had been _the loooooongest_ day on the job she had _ever_ had and she was due a little me-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fascinating writing exercise. I takes a lot to flesh out [ the transcript ](https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Timetagger/Transcript) into an actual story.
> 
> Thanks to all the support from my reviewers [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger) and [wellsaltedlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellsaltedlady) and everyone at the [MLB Writers Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same continuity as my main story Now for Something Completely Different.


End file.
